This invention relates to a self supporting, pre-cast concrete wall system and, more particularly, to an outdoor privacy wall panel and a process for manufacturing such panels using a vertically arranged mold.
Outside privacy walls and fences are commonly erected to surround gated communities, as well as individual residential and commercial buildings. A wide variety of these wall systems are known. Almost all of them exhibit various disadvantages.
Many exterior, stand alone wall systems employ a pre-cast concrete construction. Some of these systems feature prefabricated slabs or panels that are manufactured in horizontally oriented molds. This method of manufacturing is fairly inefficient. When the completed slab is released and removed from the mold, it typically undergoes significant stress. Large amounts of reinforcing material must be employed so that the finished panel is strong enough to be lifted out of the mold without cracking. Typically, far more material is employed in the panel than is required for its eventual use as a privacy wall. Moreover, horizontal molds take up large amounts of floor space. A factory with a limited size is thereby limited in the number of wall panels that can be produced during a pre-determined period in time. Walls featuring conventional concrete panels also require the use of support posts between the adjoining panels. Considerable time, effort, material and expense are needed to install these support posts.
Cast-in-place concrete has also been used extensively for outdoor walls. However, such structures usually require continuous footings, special reinforcing and foundations that have to be excavated well below the surface of the ground. Installation of such walls requires a number of steps, each of which involves a specialized task that must be performed by a registered contractor or other specialized tradesmen. As a result, these walls are oftentimes prohibitively expensive. Masonry walls have similar requirements and are likewise quite costly to construct.
Wood fences are a significantly less expensive alternative. Such structures usually can be installed by the homeowner or an unskilled laborer. Moreover, wood fences often do not require structural certification. However, these structures use wood structural posts that deteriorate relatively rapidly, particularly when exposed to harsh weather and/or soil conditions. Wood is also susceptible to termite infestation and dry rot. As a result, wood fences must be replaced more often than other privacy wall systems.
Recently, stucco coated stryofoam walls have become popular. These walls utilize spaced apart steel posts that support the stryofoam and stucco panels. Such products are fairly lightweight and flexibly configured. On the other hand, constructing the wall is labor intensive and again requires a number of different skilled tradesmen. Ants and other insects can invade and destroy the stryofoam. Stucco tends to crack and deteriorate in response to temperature changes, settlement and dynamic loads. The steel posts, which are normally 16 to 12 gauge, are apt to oxidize under moist conditions. This diminishes the longevity of the wall and requires fairly frequent replacement.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an independently supported outdoor privacy wall system that is both aesthetically attractive and much easier and less expensive to manufacture and install than existing wall systems.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a wall system featuring strong and durable components that effectively resist cracking, deformation and deterioration during manufacture, shipment and after installation.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an outdoor wall system that can be erected quickly, conveniently and inexpensively with minimal labor.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an outdoor wall system that may be manufactured in a highly efficient manner and which does not require an unduly large manufacturing facility.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an outdoor wall system that requires substantially less material than conventional systems and which substantially reduces the costs and weight of the finished wall without sacrificing strength and durability.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an outdoor wall system that effectively resists wind loads in excess of 140 mph.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an outdoor wall system that has corresponding recesses and finishes on both sides of the wall structure so that modular panels may be manufactured, oriented and installed quickly and efficiently.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method for quickly, conveniently and selectively applying a variety of surface textures, lettering or other display features to the exterior surface of an outdoor wall panel while the panel is being manufactured.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an outdoor wall system that is comparatively lightweight so that it is relatively convenient to manipulate, transport and install.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an outdoor wall system which utilizes materials, factory space and labor in a highly efficient manner.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an outdoor wall system employing wall panels that may be individually repaired or replaced quickly and conveniently.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method for manufacturing panels for a wall system that substantially reduces the possibility of air pockets being formed within the wall and which thereby improves the structural integrity and appearance of the wall.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an outdoor wall system that does not require a continuous footing, structural supporting posts, a complex foundation or extensive excavation.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an outdoor wall system featuring self supporting wall panels, which eliminate the need to use separate support posts between adjoining panels and which therefore significantly reduce the time, labor, material and expense required to install the wall.
This invention features an outdoor wall system that includes a panel mounted on a pair of footings disposed in the ground. The panel extends upwardly from the ground and the footings in a generally vertical manner. The panel features a substantially rectangular shape and has opposing faces that are bounded by generally parallel upper and lower edges and a pair of generally parallel side edges interconnecting the upper and lower edges. At least one (and preferably each) of the opposing faces includes a recessed central region. A relatively thick peripheral portion of the panel surrounds the recessed central region. The recessed region includes a generally flat interior surface and a beveled or chamfered section that interconnects the interior surface with the relatively thick portion of the panel. The recessed region has a generally rectangular shape that corresponds to the rectangular shape of the panel. This provides the thick peripheral portion of the panel with four thick peripheral segments. A pair of parallel thick segments are formed respectively along the upper and lower edges of the panel. Similarly, a pair of parallel thick side segments are formed along the respective side edges of the panel. An elongate reinforcing bar is formed longitudinally through each of the thick peripheral segments.
In a preferred embodiment, a recessed region is formed in each of the opposing panel faces. The panel thereby includes a relatively thin portion located between the recessed regions in the opposing faces of the panel. An alternative type of reinforcing material such as a microfiber may be formed within the thin portion of the panel. Preferably, the panel is composed of concrete. Each of the opposing faces may feature a similar finish.
A footing is preferably formed at least beneath each thick side segment along the lower edge of the panel. A connecting element may depend from each thick side segment. That connecting element may be inserted into a complementary opening within a respective footing. An appropriate adhesive is used to secure the connecting element within the footing opening. The connecting element may comprise the lower end of the reinforcing bar that extends through the thick side segment or an appropriate steel dowel.
This invention also features a unique vertical mold apparatus in which the panels of this invention are manufactured. The mold apparatus includes a series or battery of mold components that are juxtaposed side-by-side within a frame. Each mold component includes means defining a generally flat, vertically oriented support member. Each support member carries at least one recess-defining component, which component is releasably attached to a respective side of the support member. A support member is formed at each end of the series of mold components within the frame. Each support member at the end of the series carries a single recess-defining component, which is attached to an interiorly facing surface of the support member. Each of the other intermediate support members may carry a pair of releasable recess-defining components. Each such recess-defining component is attached to a respective side of the support member to which it is releasably mounted or permanently attached. A generally vertical void or space is formed between each adjoining pair of mold components. This void or space receives concrete or other material forming the wall panel. Alternatively, members can be cast without the recess defining component.
The frame encloses the series of mold components and holds those components securely together in a juxtaposed condition so that a plurality of generally parallel, vertically oriented voids are formed. The material forming the wall panels is introduced into the voids and allowed to set or harden. Such material is preferably added through an injection port formed into each void proximate the lower end thereof. As a result, concrete or other material forming the wall is pushed upwardly through the void so that air pockets are eliminated. After the panel sets, the frame is released and the completed panels are raised vertically out of the mold. Significantly less stress is exerted on the panels when they are lifted vertically rather then horizontally.